Po, el desertor de la luz
by Scartt
Summary: Nunca funciona, nunca funciono y nunca funcionara, por más que lo intentemos el resultado siempre será el mismo y nunca se cansaran de cometer crímenes, es por eso que he decidido cambiarme de lado, pero no para cometer crímenes… me he cambiado para hacer que se detengan de una vez por todas… - Po
1. Po

**Nota: Kung Fu Panda no me pertenece**

* * *

Era otra noche más en el que Po andaba en su patrulla en solitario, estaba usando una gran túnica con capucha que lo cubría por completo y no se podía ver quien era, los lugares que normalmente recorrían eran los lugares a donde un maestro de Kung Fu no iría como los bares, callejones oscuros o edificios abandonados

Desde que Po deserto perdió su título de Guerrero Dragón y fue vetado de cualquier academia de Kung Fu, ya no podía entrenar por lo que su Kung fu fue de mal en peor y al no tener la ley de su lado tenía que tener cuidado y no sobrepasarse, lo cual era muy difícil ya que siempre dejaba a los criminales con varios huesos rotos y un par de veces dejo a algunos incapacitado de por vida

Hoy Po estaba en un bar usando su túnica para que no lo reconocieran y para no llamar mucho la atención se mantenía bebiendo un par de tragos hasta que pensó en irse pero justo cuando se iba a levantar le pusieron otra bebida al frente, cuando voltio tenía una loba de pelaje canela que parecía ser de 26 0 28 años y se podía decir que no tenía mucha ropa encima

Loba: espero que no te moleste algo de compañía – dice sentándose al lado de Po

Po: no tengo tiempo para esto – dijo con una voz más gruesa para que no lo reconocieran, se quería levantar pero la loba le detuvo

Loba: todos los que vienen a un bar tienen tiempo de sobra… además es solo un trago, que puede pasar?

Po: Muchas cosas pueden pasar – dice cortante

Loba: oh vamos, no seas cortante… pero tienes razón, muchas cosas pueden pasar –la última parte la dice con lujuria

Po: solo un trago… – dice tomando el vaso que la loba le puso al frente

Loba: uhm, no sé si decirte precioso o amor… por qué no me ayudas quitándote eso de encima? –Intento quitarle la capucha pero Po la detuvo

Po: prefiero que no me digas nada de eso… y si ese es el caso mejor me voy – termino su bebida de un trago y salió del bar

Loba: pobre… en unos minutos caerá por la droga del trago – sonrío por un momento antes de salir del bar y seguir a Po

Después de que Po salió del bar rápidamente decidió ir a patrullar otro lugar pero en el camino comenzó a sentirse mareado así que entro en un callejón oscuro y gracias a su túnica se ocultó perfectamente en el callejón, después de estar tranquilo un rato y concentrarse para mantenerse consiente escucho una voz que venía desde fuera del callejón así que se movió lentamente hasta poder ver quien estaba allí y vio que la misma loba del bar la había seguido

Loba: donde se metió? Es demasiado grande como para desaparecer así como así… ya debió de haber caído por la droga que tenía la bebida

Mientras la loba estaba preguntándose donde se encontraba Po un ganso se acercó por detrás de ella con una maza con púas y le golpeo en la cabeza pero la sorpresas del ganso la loba seguía consiente aunque en el piso con sus manos detrás de su cabeza donde le habían golpeado, Po al ver que el ganso la iba a volver a golpear salió rápidamente de su escondite y fue directo a golpear al ganso

De un golpe arrojo al ganso contra la pared dejándolo fueran de combate y luego fue hasta donde estaba el ganso para ver que seguía respirando, luego fue por la loba que estaba intentando levantarse y Po la ayudo… de cierto modo, la agarro por el cuello y la ahorco un poco para que la loba sintiera que su vida volvía a peligrar

Po: así que una droga? Ibas a esperar a que me desmallara para robarme? – la loba intento liberarse del agarre de Po pero no podía hacer nada

Loba: por favor, no me hagas nada… por favor

Po: por qué debería dejarte ir? Solo eres una simple ladrona… todos merecen estar en la cárcel de por vida

La loba puso más empeño en escaparse y se movía bruscamente por lo que Po la soltó e intento correr pero Po no la dejo volviéndola a agarrar y la puso contra la pared usando su antebrazo izquierdo para presionarle el cuello

Po: las personas como tu son basura… basura que no debería de existir – después de escuchar esas palabras la loba dejo de moverse y comenzó a llorar

Po dejo de ahorcarla y se fue dejándola llorando, fue directo a su habitación en la casa de su padre y una vez que llego se quitó la túnica para poder dormir tranquilamente, luego de varias horas de sueño se levantó y bajo al restaurante para ayudar a su padre

Po: buenos días pa´ – dice bajando las ultimas escalaras

Ping: buenos días Po, como dormiste?

Po: bien, quisiera dormir un poco más pero no importa… iré afuera y tomare las ordenes de las mesas – dice caminando hacia la puerta

Ping: no te preocupes… ya alguien se está encargando de eso

Po: qué!? Quién? Cómo? Y cuándo?

Ping: antes de abrir una chica se acercó y me pidió empleo… así que la contrate

Po: enserio contrataste a alguien que apareció de la nada? Aunque sea le preguntaste si nombre, verdad?

Ping: eh, se me olvido… pero en mi defensa la chica insistió, dijo que necesitaba trabajar para poder mantener a su hija

Po: te aseguraste que tenía una hija?

Ping: deja de ser desconfiado Po… desde que tuviste ese desacuerdo con Shifu, todo fue de mal en peor

Po: no me lo recuerdes! Perdí mi título y desde que toda china lo supo… hay más crimen, robos, secuestros, asesinatos, contrabando… – es interrumpido

Ping: ya deja de hablar de todo eso! – Dice alterado, luego se relajó y continuo hablando – es malo para el negocio… además Shifu dijo que si recapacitabas volverías a tener tu título y podías seguir practicando Kung Fu

Po: si lo sé… pero no me importa, no quiero mi título de vuelta si eso significa que tengo que callar algo que es injusto

Ping: Po… sabes que no puedes controlar a los criminales y ni a los guardias de la prisión de Chorh-Gom


	2. Su

**Hey, hace mucho que no escribo pero acá traigo algo decente que publicar y ahora con un formato diferente que me recomendó un gran amigo**

 **Nota: Kung Fu Panda no me pertenece**

Se encuentra una leoparda de la nieves caminando por un mercado nocturno, paseando entre las tienda sin buscar nada específico, sólo… algo interesante.

Después de unos minutos de caminar y sin encontrar algo de valiera la pena, esta leoparda de las nieves llegó a un callejón oscuro donde esperó pacientemente durante varios minutos hasta que alguien más aparece, alguien con una túnica que no deja identificarlo el cual al verla se acerca a preguntar con cautela.

"¿Eres tú el contacto?".

"Eso depende… ¿Tienes contigo el pago del envío?".

"Por supuesto" dijo sacando de su túnica una pequeña bolsita de monedas para extendérsela a la leoparda. "Está bien contado, ni un yuan menos ni de más".

"Bien, bien… sabes entonces cómo trabajo, supongo que también sabes cómo se hacen los envíos" dijo tomando la bolsita de monedas y guardándola entre sus ropas.

"Si, me informé bien" hace una mirada furtiva hacia los lados antes de sacar una cajita de madera rectangular de su túnica y entregársela a la leoparda. "Este es el mensaje, el destinatario lo verás detrás de la tienda de vegetales, verduras y semillas campo feliz en tres días en el valle del rio rocoso".

"Te falta decir algo…" dijo escondiendo la cajita entre sus ropas, pasan unos segundos donde el encapuchado no dijo nada, segundos que eran muy largos para ambos y hacen crecer sospechas entre ambos.

"A-ah sí, t-tú y yo nunca nos vimos" dijo rápidamente y con nerviosismo en su voz, lo cual no le agrado a la leoparda.

"¿Sabes lo qué pasa cuando…" detuvo su oración mientras saca la bolsita de monedas y la revisa. "…un envió sale mal?".

"¿Eh? No, no lo sé" dijo sintiendo que echó todo a perder.

"Es curioso, yo tampoco lo sé" guarda la bolsita de monedas y comienza a caminar a la salida del callejón.

"Espero que no lo averigües" dijo el encapuchado haciendo que la leoparda se detenga unos segundos antes de salir de la oscuridad del callejón.

"Yo también lo espero…".

Tres días después, la misma leoparda de las nievas con su siempre confiable sombrilla, se encuentra caminando en la fría noche por las calles del valle donde tiene que entregar su mensaje, después de varios minutos y observar varias veces la hermosa luna llena que adorna el cielo nocturno llega al lugar de entrega, donde tiene que encontrarse con el destinatario del mensaje y sin embargo allí está una felina sentada sobre unos cajones de espaldas hacia ella, poco a poco y con mucho sigilo se acerca para ver de quién se trata, los envíos que siempre se trataban de gente a quienes no querían dar sus nombres siquiera mostrar sus caras. Cosa que a ella no le importa mucho ya que al ser una leoparda puede ser fácilmente confundida con cualquiera, pero allí está su primera excepción, sentada sobre unas cajas a media noche mirando la luna y perdida entre sus pensamientos mientras su corta cola se mueve inquieta.

"Su" aquella mencionada deja de mover su cola y tenso su cuerpo, se paraliza unos segundos, pero luego habló con cierta nostalgia en su voz.

"Esa voz…" se levantó de la caja para voltear a verla y acercarse tranquilamente sin romper el contacto visual. "Song, ¿cuánto tiempo sin vernos?".

"Nunca espere volver a verte, Su" dijo con algo de veneno en su voz, lo que le pareció gracioso a Su haciendo que se riera un poco.

"Igualmente, mi querida flor de loto" dice ganándose un pequeño gruñido de Song. "¿Prefieres evitarte todas esta formalidades? Bien, ¿qué haces a estas horas de la noche merodeando por acá?" dijo con una voz más autoritaria y cara más seria mientras Song sigue con una expresión de molestia por la desconfianza que tienen ambas.

"Un mensaje" Song vio como la expresión de Su pasa a ser una de sorpresa, pero rápidamente se le dibujo una sonrisa en la cara. "Asi que tú eres la destinataria".

"Eso es correcto" saca de sus ropas una bolsita de monedas y se la extiende a Song.

"¿Bien contada?" preguntó al ver la bolsita de monedas.

"Ni un yuan de más" dijo algo emocionada, Song toma la bolsita de monedas y la guarda entre sus ropas, luego saca la cajita que le entregaron hace unos días y se la entrega a Su. "Gracias, Song. ¡Oh sí! Por poco lo olvido, tú y yo nunca nos vimos".

"Desearía que fuera cierto" dijo dándose la vuelta para alejarse de Su, dejándola revisar su mensaje.

"Oh, perfecto, casi parece real" dijo contemplando el contenido de su cajita, una daga con una hoja tan brillante que podía ver su propio reflejo y con diferentes detalles de dragones en oro además de varias joyas que adornaban la empuñadura. "De verdad que hacen un gran trabajo imitando el oro y las joyas".

Su cierra la cajita y mira alrededor para darse cuenta de que está sola, Song no dejó ni rastros de por dónde se fue, pero era algo que no le importa a Su; guarda la cajita entre sus ropas y camina entre las calles del valle hasta llegar a una pequeña casa con un muy descuidada fachada, con mucho sigilo entra a la casa cerrando la puerta tras ella.

"¿Qué estabas haciendo, Su?" dijo un voz en la oscuridad, haciendo que Su se paralizara del susto, luego relaja su cuerpo para respirar con tranquilidad.

"Pensé que estarías durmiendo" dijo mirando una gran silueta en la oscuridad.

"No me has respondido mi pregunta, Su" dijo con molestia.

"Sí, sí, déjame explicarte, ¿recuerdas nuestro plan para robar el arma del museo de los 3 caminos?".

"Si, lo recuerdo" respondió.

"Pues ya tengo conmigo la replica de la daga imperial" dijo mostrando el contenido la cajita de madera.

"Ya veo, entonces que tengas buenas noches" por segunda vez en la noche Su soltó unas pequeñas risas.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya no confías en mí?" se acerca a una mesa cerca de la entrada a la casa y dejo la cajita cerrada con la daga dentro.

"No es que ya no confíe en ti, es que nunca he confiado en ti".

"Ooohhh, vamos, ¿cuánto tenemos? ¿Dos meses viviendo juntos?".

"Eso no tiene nada que ver con lo que hemos acordado, Su, además tenemos un dia muy ocupado mañana, tenemos que descansar" esta gran silueta en la oscuridad gira sobre sí mismo y se dispone a retirarse, Su enciende una vela para iluminar el ambiente y con palabras serias se dirige a aquella persona.

"Tendremos que renegociar nuestro acuerdo, Po" vio como aquel mencionado voltea lentamente a verla.

 **Al día siguiente**

Po y Su están dormidos en el suelo, ambos tocando sus espaldas mutuamente. Habían discutido toda la noche hasta quedar dormidos, Su despierta primero e inmediatamente mueve a Po para que también despertara.

"Vamos, Po, despierta" Po solo hace sonidos de incomodidad. "¿Por qué los pandas tienen que ser tan dormilones?".

"Solo dame cinco minutos más".

"Hoy no, tenemos que irnos antes del mediodía si queremos llegar temprano y estar listo para el robo".

"Entonces que sean solo dos minutos" Su suspiró molesta.

"Po, si no te levantas ahora, yo haré el desayuno".

"No, ¡ni lo pienses!" dijo levantándose al instante. "No me pienso arriesgar a ser envenenado ni drogado" Po se fue molesto por un pasillo de la casa hacia la cocina mientras Su se ríe.

Después un desayuno y muchas horas de viaje. Po y Su están entre el valle donde se celebra un festival, por lo que había gran cantidad de gente y la presencia de ellos siquiera se nota. Su arrastra a Po para participar en algunos juegos del festival, mientras todavía no llega la noche los dos o más bien Su se entretenía.

"Eres mejor en los juegos de lo que creía" dijo Su a Po al verlo ganar un premio.

"Gracias, supongo que todos esos festivales a los que iba antes me volvieron bueno" dijo como si nada entregándole el premio a Su.

"¿Sabes? Con ese talento para ganar premios podemos tener unas monedas extra, sólo mira, ya tenemos 3 premios y apenas comenzamos" dijo enseñándole a Po, un par de muñecos de madera y una pequeña bolsa con dulces.

"¿Ah sí? Suena interesante" dijo con sarcasmo, el cual Su notó.

"Sólo es una idea, pero no venimos por estas tonterías" su tono de voz llamó la atención de Po, Su raramente habla seriamente. "Falta poco para el atardecer, ¿qué tal si inspeccionamos el lugar?".

"Revisamos el mapa de este valle varias veces, sabemos que rutas tomar en caso de que algo salga mal" dijo en voz baja muy cerca de ella. "Creo que será mejor prepararnos, ya está atardeciendo".

"A veces no puedo creer lo aburrido que eres…".

 **A media noche…**

Po y Su están en los tejados del valle vestidos con camisas y pantalones negros, ambos cargan consigo cuerdas con ganchos y cada uno una mochila, ambos bajan de los tejados para caminar por las solas calles hacia el museo.

"¿Nervioso, Po?" dijo en voz baja.

"Para nada, es igual que la ultima vez" se detuvo en una esquina de una calle para observar si venia alguien. "Continuemos".

Ambos caminaron por las calles y se acercan al museo por atrás, tomaron sus cuerdas y lanzan la punta con los ganchos al techo, una vez aseguradas las cuerdas comienzan a subir usando las cuerdas hasta la primera ventana, Su mira a través de ella para asegurar que no haya nadie.

"Tu mochila" le dijo a Po y este acerca su mochila a Su, ella saca un par de ganzúas. "Sostenme" Po agarra a Su por la cintura mientras ella fuerza la ventana.

"Apúrate, estás pesada".

"Silencio, ¡y no estoy gorda!" refunfuñó y poco después se escuchó un clic, Su abre la ventana y entra con ayuda de Po, luego Po entra también.

"Estamos en la sección de historia" dijo Po al ver los cuadros de la sala donde había entrado.

Ambos escuchan unos pasos hacia ellos y se ocultan detrás de algunos pedestales de estatuas, por suerte para ellos el guardia pasa por allí sin darse cuenta de la ventana abierta que habían dejado atrás.

"Ya se fue, busquemos la daga" dijo Su.

"Tratemos de hacer esto sin noquear a nadie".

"¿Así como la última vez?" Po le dedica una mirada seria a ella, lo que le da gracia.

"Solo hagamos esto rápido" dijo y caminó agachado sin hacer ruido hacia la salida de la habitación.

Su sigue a Po fuera de allí, ambos fueron esquivando y ocultándose de guardias mientras buscan la daga, encontraron la sección del museo donde se encuentra la daga, se acercan al expositor y contemplaron la daga que está sobre un pequeño cojín rojo, saltan de la valla que los separa de la daga y Su se quita su mochila para ponerla en el suelo, saca la daga falsa que está envuelta en tela y la puso a un lado en el suelo, sigue buscando en su mochila hasta sacar un pergamino que también pone sobre el suelo y luego lo abre con cuidado, el pergamino no tiene nada escrito, pero en él está suelto un papel con un símbolo estaño.

"Ahora sube el cristal" ordenó Su.

Po con ambas manos y mucho cuidado levanta el cristal, Su toma la daga con todo y el cojín, luego pone el papel con el extraño símbolo antes de colocar el cojín y la daga falsa para reemplazar la verdadera.

"Ya puedes poner el cristal de nuevo" dijo Su, envolviendo la daga imperial en la tela y la guarda en su mochila junto con el pergamino vacío, Po vuelve a poner el cristal en su lugar y observa la daga falsa que ha sido reemplazada.

"Qué bueno, esta vez si la pusiste como estaba en su posición original" dijo Po en tono de broma, Su mira algo extrañada a Po pero luego sonríe y ríe por lo bajo mientras se pone su mochila.

"Sabía que en algún momento ibas a decir algo así" Po la agarra por los hombros y la jala hacia atrás del pedestal junto con él, pone su mano en su boca para que no dijera nada.

Su por un momento entró en pánico, pero al darse cuenta como Po contiene la respiración se calma, luego de unos segundos Po la suelta.

"Lo siento" dijo Po, separándose de ella.

"Tranquilo, salgamos de aquí".

Po y Su van hasta la sección de historia donde dejaron la ventana con las cuerdas enganchadas para salir, rápidamente salen por la ventana y la cierran, bajan por las cuerdas hasta el suelo luego las recuperan antes de alejarse del museo.

 **Al día siguiente.**

Po y Su se encuentran desayunando en un pequeño restaurante al aire libre cerca del museo que robaron anoche.

"Sigo sin entenderlo, ¿Por qué te encanta ver los lugares que ya robamos?" susurro Po, lo que causo unas risitas por parte de Su.

"Es para pensar, te imaginas…" respondió Su.

"Espera, ¿Tú piensas?" Su miro a Po con reproche, Po se ríe de su propio chiste. "Lo siento, pero tú me diste la oportunidad, no podía desperdiciarla".

"Mejor olvídalo, Po" dijo Su molesta, luego sonrió y cambio de humor. "Me gusta por lado divertido, deberías mostrarlo más seguido".

"No puedo" dijo Po mientras miro sus manos frente a él. "No es la actitud que debo tener".

"No es la que debes tener para nuestros fines de semana" Su tomo las manos de Po en las suyas. "Para trabajar, seguro que si puedes cambiar de actitud".

"Tal vez Su, Tal vez".

 **Horas después**

Po y Su están en el camino al valle del rio rocoso, ambos cargan unas mochilas y caminan calma hacia su destino, el camino no es largo pero su toma su tiempo por lo que es aburrido sin alguna charla o algún tipo de distracción, así que Po hablo y rompió el silencio.

"Todo paso como habíamos planeado, es la primera vez que pasa" dijo Po.

"Si… otras veces nos descubren, peleamos y noqueamos a muchos, pero aun así terminamos en robo y nos escapamos".

"¿Tú crees, que fue aburrido?" Su no dijo nada, pensó un poco antes de responder.

"No, me gusta la emoción de la pelea cuando nos descubren, los golpeamos tan fuertes que despiertan sin saber que paso, pero…" fijo su mirada en Po "…me gusto más escucharte reír".

"Oh, vamos Su, no te pongas con…" dejo hablar y cruzo mirada con Su, ambos dejaron de caminar sin desviar la mirada, se quedaron mirándose mutuamente un par de minutos.

"Mejor continuemos Po, tenemos que estar listos para el trabajo mañana" dijo Su, bajo su mirada y comenzó a caminar, luego Po la siguió unos paso tras ella.

"Su, ¿Por qué me ayudaste?".

"Porque en ese momento, pensaba que eras una buena oportunidad" dijo sin mirar atrás. "Una oportunidad de ganar dinero extra".

"¿Pensabas? ¿Y ahora qué piensas, de mí?"

"No sé qué pensar de ti, Po" Su se detuvo y miro a Po directo a los ojos. "Hace varios meses, eras un maestro de Kung Fu muy respetado y admirado, eras el guerrero dragón. Ahora no te permiten hacer Kung Fu, pero aun así luchas contra el mal, robas y usas trucos sucios para hacerlo, pero luchas" Su bajo su mirada un poco y tomo aire. "Hablando de eso, todavía tenemos que llevar la daga imperial con los mercenarios del clan Gantopao, antes de que se den cuenta que la daga del museo es falsa"

"Su, no has respondido mi pregunta" dijo Po y Su suspiro con algo de fastidio.

"Bien, te lo diré, al principio la idea de conseguirte trabajo y darte un lugar donde quedarte, fue muy buena mientras me pagaras, además, sin decirte nada te hiciste cargo de los deberes domésticos y de hacer la comida" dijo en un tono divertido. "Luego me contaste tu plan para incriminar Tong Fo y me gustó la idea" se detiene un momento para sonreír y recordar aquel día. "Fue triste despedirme de ese collar de oro, pero valió la pena, después de todo Tong Fo fue a la cárcel y los caminos ahora están más seguros. Me haces sentir la emoción del robo, pero a diferencia de antes, ahora robamos por una buena causa, y lo más importante de todo, me pagas a tiempo, así que no puedo molestarme contigo" dijo Su y ambos se ríen por la últimas palabras. "Continuemos Po, no podemos llegar tarde mañana"

 **Post-data: Pacmer es feo xD**

 **Nos Vemos :P**


End file.
